


Prisoner of the Horde

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not really Ambiguous but I don't end it, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Post S5When Catra and Adora find themselves cornered by Horde sympathizers and their leader, Catra is given the offer to rejoin as second in command for a new Horde, rising from the ashes of the old. In any other circumstances, she'd refuse, but considering the fact that they'd captured and were about to kill her girlfriend, she acceptsNow it's up to her to resume her post, trick the Horde, protect Bright Moon, and keep Adora safe before they change their minds
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Prisoner of the Horde

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the midst of a late study night because why tf not
> 
> Reminder that this is open ended

Exploring the former Fright Zone was harder than expected

The Princesses had decided to get their kingdoms and the rest of Etheria up to speed before even considering looking at the once intimidating army base. They didn't seem too concerned with the place, Scorpia had expressed interest in fixing it up eventually, but for now, she mostly stayed with Perfuma. Catra, however, was not convinced of that plan

She knew the Horde and the Fright Zone like the back of her hand, growing up there, and later being Second in Command, she knew how easy it was for something to happen there without the Princess' knowledge. She felt a burning need to reclaim the place, or check up on it at the very least, just make sure it was abandoned and all the soldiers had left

It was another night in Adora's room when Catra decided on going there herself

''The Fright Zone?'' Adora raised an eyebrow ''Are you sure?''

Catra nodded ''The place is crawling with all sorts of weird stuff and tech, I just wanna make sure everything's fine there''

''I'm pretty sure She-Ra completely destroyed the 'tech' part, though'' She reasoned

''I know, but the inner building's probably still intact, the barracks aren't totally ruined, the prisons are working fine, Hordak's Sanctum's still in working order, I just have a...bad feeling about it'' Catra reminded her

Adora thought for a second ''I guess we can bring it up with the alliance next time-''

''They're all busy with their own stuff, the Horde's my mess, I should be the one to check'' She picked up her bag and neared the window ''I'll be back by-''

Adora took her hand ''Hey, you can't go without backup, we don't know what's out there''

Catra sighed ''That's _why_ I'm going, I'll be back tomorrow, I just wanna make sure it's safe''

Adora relented ''then I'm going with you''

''Adora, I can handle myself, you don't have t-'' Catra tried

Adora summoned her sword ''Please? I'd just...feel better if I came with you'' It's the Fright Zone for stars sake, there's no way either of them should have to walk in there alone

''Okay'' Catra smiled ''If you can beat me to the Skiff'' She jumped out of the window, bag swinging on her shoulder, she began hopping between tree branches to reach the ground

''Hey! That's not fair!'' Adora yelled, jumping out too

* * *

It took them around two hours to ride an old skiff all the way to the Fright Zone. Most of the old Machinery was still strewn across Etheria's landscape so it didn't take them much work to fix one up and be on their way. If they were being honest, it did give them an intense feeling of deja vu, but at least this time, they knew they'd stick together no matter what

The place was covered in green plants and moss from the outside. The old Fright Zone looked as dead as it was the last time they were there. They could definitely see the effects of She-Ra's magic on the place, but there didn't seem to be much of a change

''Looks abandoned enough to me'' Adora observed as they parked the rusty machine

''Maybe from the outside, we've got alot of ground to cover inside'' Catra reminded her, bashing one of the steel doors open

Adora stared around ''Maybe we should split up, I'll take the prisons and the purging chambers, you take the barracks and the training ground''

''Are you sure?'' Catra asked quietly

''I'm sure, just, promise me you'll be careful'' Adora kissed her forehead

''I promise'' Catra smiled ''And...thanks for coming with me, you didn't have to do that''

Adora cupped her cheek ''Of course I'd go with you, we look out for each other, don't we?''

''Yeah'' Catra placed her hand on Adora's ''I guess we do''

Catra casually explored the familiar hallways of the barracks and grounds

She felt weirder and weirder by the minute, why was the place so clean? Why was the black garnet chamber cleared off now? She hadn't been around this part of the building the last time they were here, was it like this before?

Something about this place was giving her the creeps, it seemed too _alive_ for her liking, like people were still living here, like people were still working here. She was sure she could hear noises now, the regular clangs and bangs that would echo across the building while the cadets tried to sleep, she was used to it, they were most likely just regular Fright Zone noises, but they still unnerved her

Helmets and staffs were strewn across the grounds, almost like they'd been used recently. She bent down and tapped a broken bot, the metal and wires were still warm, singeing, like people had just been training with them around an hour ago. Her hands ran across the floor, it was still clean, simulations could still be running here, maybe it was a malfunction in the system? Maybe the place was stuck on simulations the entire time she was gone?

She was nearly done with the place, making a mental note to tell the Alliance to reclaim it quickly. Even if she wasn't _sure_ people were here, she still felt way too uneasy to let this place stay the way it is, she just wanted the Princesses to control it so she'd never have to visit again

She turned the corner, her eyes widened

It was the incinerator, she hated this room with a passion, having burnt her tail there several years ago. There were hot weapons, a stoked fire still going, releasing smoke into the already polluted air, a used hammer resting next to an anvil with what looked like a sword laying on it. Only a person could light that thing again

_Someone's here_

She whirled around and bolted to the chambers, she had to find Adora and get out of here, they had to bring a team, _something was very wrong_

Adora decided to let her sword disappear as she strolled across the chambers. She knew there was alot of truth to what Catra was saying. Having grown up in the Fright Zone, she was probably the only other person who knew the full extent of the Horde's capabilities. Still, she'd thoroughly gone through this place with Perfuma the last time they were here, she was sure there was nothing to worry about

That feeling started to fall away as she heard the noises, she couldn't help but get this feeling of nostalgia as she listened for any noises here. It still sounded like the regular hustle bustle she was used to when living in the Fright Zone, yet oddly, it was still accompanied by an eerie silence. She shook her head, it's probably just one of the machines, there's no way anyone's here

She rounded the corner, she was almost at the purging chambers now, memories washed over her from when she thought Entrapta was killed there. She shook her head again, that was over now, it was all over now

Yet she still couldn't shake this feeling of discomfort around her, something in her head was telling her to go find Catra, that splitting up wasn't a good idea, that they should've just brought a team some other day instead of exploring late at night

The chambers were all squeaky clean , it was so _weird_ they should be covered in dust by now, they couldn't have been activated recently. The tiny rooms she went by almost freaked her out, she hated being so confined here, it was like there was nowhere to run, or hide, or fight

She sensed some movement at the end of one of them and stopped short

Her hair stood on end

_Someone's here_

As if on queue, uniformed people descended onto her

''GET HER'' One of them yelled as she pushed them off, trying to summon her sword 

''FOR THE HONOR O-'' someone knocked her down, restraining her arms

Adora thrashed around as the figures surrounded her ''LET ME GO'' she tried to work her hands out of their grip ''FOR THE HONO-''

''Make sure she can't transform'' One commanded the other as they pulled her onto her feet

Her pupils darted across the room as she tried to get a good look at her attackers. They were all wearing Horde uniforms. With a shock, she realized she'd seen some of them, they were from the Horde!

A man with a badge pinned squarely on his chest walked in front, a red cape draped around him, similar to Hordak ''If it isn't She-Ra herself'' he mused

Adora recognized him immediately. His name was General Sunder, he was a big name in the Horde when she was younger, right under Shadow Weaver. He was in charge of all the Force Captains and oversaw them, from her tests she remembered her was also insanely loyal to the Horde and Hordak, he was like an example for the rest of the cadets. He was still wearing his badge and looked to be the leader of the group

''To what does the Horde owe this pleasure?'' He grinned

Adora glared at him ''The Horde is gone, I was just making sure this place is as abandoned as it''

He shook his head ''The Horde will only be gone when those loyal to it disperse, we may have lost lord Hordak but the Horde will rise again''

''Lord Hordak would want you to disperse'' She spat ''There's no reason for you to still be here''

''On the contrary, it's all the more reason for us to be here, the Horde is rising once more, those loyal to it are returning, soon we will reach the numbers we once had, and we'll burn Bright Moon as we always intended'' He monologued as Adora struggled against her restraints

She nearly laughed at the idea ''You guys have like 60 people and no bots, Bright Moon is armed and can easily defend, if you know what's good for you, you'll disperse or be brought to justice''

''Easily defendable? Maybe before, but now that we have the ability to end you, they're much less of a threat'' His hand reached for his sword

Adora's eyes widened as she realized she could be _killed_ , here and now

Catra was listening in from behind the wall. She'd just ducked back when she heard the noises, they'd restrained Adora, she had to bide her time until she could rescue her. She heard her argue with Sunder, she couldn't get a clean point to barrel in and attack. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the phrase 'end you'

_He's gonna kill her, oh crap he's gonna kill her_

Her mind screamed as she realized what was happening _no, no no no no no no she couldn't let this happen_

She wouldn't be able to take them on, they'd kill Adora before she could save her 

There was nothing she could do

She had to do SOMETHING

Without thinking, she stalked out, there was only one way to stop this

''I guess you guys received my gift'' She added her old villainous flair to her voice, if she could trick them into thinking she was still on their side, maybe they'd spare Adora

''Commander Catra!'' everyone except the general and the ones holding Adora back bowed

''Catra'' Adora exhaled in relief

Catra had to keep this up, Sunder's sword was still dangerously close to Adora ''You guys really thought you could start up a new Horde without me finding out about it?''

Sunder was dumbfounded for a second ''We were planning on writing to you eventually, we figured you'd work better as a rebellion spy, you seem to have gained their trust''

Catra scoffed as she tried not to crumble at the confusion in Adora's face ''Oh please, getting a Princess' trust is child's play, a junior cadet could do it, I think I've done enough with the Rebellion''

Adora's eyebrows furrowed _why wasn't Catra helping her?_

Catra tried not to look at her ''Anyway, I managed to lure one of them here as you can see'' She pointed to Adora

''Catra?!'' Adora's voice broke as she heard it ''Catra, wait, what are you doing?!''

Catra gave a mirthless chuckle ''What, you really thought I was on your side? That's pathetic, even for you, Princess'' She _hated_ doing this, but Sunder was lowering his sword, that was a good sign

''Commander Catra, please, rejoin our cause, return as my Second in Command'' he handed his sword to her ''You lured her here, you can be the one to execute her, with her fall a new Horde will rise''

''Second in command again, huh?'' she mused as her claws tightly wrapped around the hilt of the blade, she was relieved it was far away from Adora now, but they weren't out of danger ''I think I like the sound of that''

Heartbreak filled Adora's eyes, it was like a switch had flicked on the moment Catra was back here, was it all a trick? Did Catra trick her into coming here? Was it all a lie? Was Catra gonna rejoin the Horde? ''Catra'' She begged ''Catra, please, please, tell me this is some kind of sick joke''

Catra's heart seized as she eyed the group again, they each had weapons, stun batons, daggers, if she fought back now, there's no way either of them would live ''Oh it's the real deal, Princess'' Her throat was tight as she went by the familiar taunts ''I said what I had to say to get back here, living with your goody two shoes Princesses was hell, I bet they'll never expect it when we run them through''

Adora shook her head ''Catra, no, no! This isn't you, you can't tell me it's all a lie like that! Catra, please'' Tears started to prick the corners of her eyes

Sunder rolled his eyes ''Kill her and be done with it''

 _no, no, no_ why was she doing this? How could she be doing this? Catra grit her teeth. _I'll make it up to you, I promise_ She wished she could say it to her, wished she didn't have to do this to her. She couldn't stand making her cry, it felt like a piece of her own heart was crumbling as she nervously looked at those desperate blue orbs. ''She's more useful if she's alive'' she explained to Sunder ''With her as an added component to our strategies, we'll be able to play the Princesses like anything, as your Second in Command, I advise you to put her in the cells''

As Sunder gave the matter some thought, she stole a glance at the now crying Princess, Catra ached to comfort her, ached to tell her it was all a lie and that she loved her and she was never leaving. She ached to run to her and hold her and keep her safe where they couldn't hurt her. Her hands curled into her fists as she looked away

''And She-Ra?'' Sunder raised an eyebrow

Catra grit her teeth, ''just restrain her hands and she won't be able to get her sword, I'm sure together we can come up with a strategy that uses her well''

Sunder relented ''I take her as a gift from you to me, very well, we'll follow your plan, guards, escort her to the cells and cover her hands, treat her like any other prisoner'' 

Catra's heart beat out of her chest as they lead her away '' _I'm sorry''_ She thought _''It was the only way''_ Adora glanced back, her teary expression conveying nothing but pain, heartbreak, sorrow, and worst of all, Betrayal. Catra felt another pang of guilt

''Let me lead you to your quarters'' Sunder said casually ''Take today to get settled in, I look forward to plotting and Strategizing with you tomorrow''

''I know where they are'' Catra reminded him, walking away, trying to grapple with what she'd just done. She had to bust Adora out somehow. Bypass the alarm systems and get her somewhere safe, she needed a plan

* * *

Catra exhaled as she locked the door to her room

The image of Adora's teary eyes was seared into her mind now, how was she gonna talk to her? How was she gonna apologize to her? She shook her head. She'd gotten them into this mess, she'd dug herself deeper in here, and she would do everything in her power to get them out. She'd speak to Adora tonight, when they could be alone, and she'd figure out a way to get them out of here

 _At least they didn't kill her_ kept playing in her mind. She was sad, but she was alive and safe, that's more important than anything to Catra, for now, she had to plan their escape. She had to see every cautionary measure Sunder had taken and how to bypass it, that was the only way she and Adora could leave together

Maybe a transmission to the Princesses would work? No, the radios are probably offline. They couldn't rely on them here, there was no way to send a message without it getting lost or intercepted

She tiredly pushed open the closet doors, taking out the first uniform she saw and pulling it on. The top was black, a dark sleeve running down her left hand. The Horde insignia was painted onto her shoulder plate. Her badge as second in command was pinned to her chest, separating her black at her collar from the dark red that covered her lower body. She put on her regular black pants and added a charcoal version of her old helmet (she shuddered to think where it was now) and was ready to go

In the mirror, she looked eerily like her old self, sure, this uniform was different, but something about it just reminded her of a time she was desperate to forget. She shook her head, she wasn't that person now, she was merely pretending to be her so she could save Adora, and then she'd never have to touch this thing again

She decided to explore the now repopulated Fright Zone to see if there was anything that could help her

* * *

Adora didn't say a word as two soldiers tossed her in a cell. They let go of her hands as they brought the chains to secure her

Adora took a chance, she raised her hand the second she was let go ''FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL''

There was a static buzzing as her sword failed to materialize, her eyes widened _Why wasn't it working?_

The goons immediately pulled her back down, tightening the metallic cuffs around her hands so she could barely move them. The glowing green ropes that held the prisoners were far shorter for her, they probably wanted to restrict her movement in case she tried something. ''You're gonna be in here for a long time'' one grinned as they threw her to the floor, putting up a forcefield so she couldn't escape

Only when they were gone did she choke out a sob

Catra betrayed her. Catra _betrayed_ her

Was everything they'd been through really just a lie to get back here? All those moments on the ship, all those promises to be better, did they all mean nothing? Adora searched and scanned her memories for any sign that it was a lie. Was she really that naïve? Was it that easy for Catra to play her? Was there _any_ truth in what Catra had said to her in the past three months?

She found herself questioning every action, every motivation Catra ever had. Was she really hers? Or was she just stupid enough to believe it?

_''I love you! I always have!''_

Was that just another lie? 

This entire time, Catra had played with her feelings, had really made her believe she cared. Had really made her believe she was _loved_ and it was all fake, it was all just to get back to the stupid Horde

She didn't realize she was crying until much later

She found herself not caring about the rebellion, the sword, the fact that she couldn't transform, not even escaping, her only thought was how Catra had completely and utterly broken her heart

She was huddled in the corner, quietly sobbing, she didn't think she could ever feel the same again

* * *

Catra quietly prepared a standard prison meal that night

Most of the Horde knew her habit of bringing food and taunting the prisoners, it was nothing out of the ordinary for her. She crushed up the rations, sprinkling them to cover some bread she had access to as second in command

She tried not to break down as she prepared the tray

How was she gonna talk to Adora?

She'd figured out alot of stuff as she explored the refurbished Fright Zone today. The inner building was insanely difficult to get out of, but if they managed to somehow get out, it was smooth sailing from there. The skiff garage still had some old, rusty machines in it, Catra had managed to find one that could help them escape after she worked on it a little

The plan was simple, fix the skiff between breaks and take care of Adora. As soon as it's done, sneak her out and get to the rebellion, they could easily crush this force with backup

She was right in thinking transmissions to the Princesses were to dangerous. She had no one to rely on but herself

she was pulled out of those thoughts as she made it to the Prisons

Her heart beat out of her chest as she opened the cell

Adora was huddled in the corner, hugging her knees, she didn't seem to notice Catra was there

''Adora?'' Catra tried ''Adora...It's me'' She closed the cell behind her so no one could see them

Adora moved a little, just a little. She lifted her head, her eyes looked glazed over and dead, as if she wasn't really there, they fixated on a random spot on the wall, Catra's eyes widened as she looked at her

She fell to her knees, setting the tray aside ''I-I brought you some food, I even hid bread in here, see?'' she cleared away some rations to reveal it

Adora still didn't meet her eyes, she didn't want to look at her or talk to her or have anything to do with her. How could she stand there like that? After betraying her, after almost killing her, how could she do this?

''Adora'' Catra pushed, reaching her hand out

Adora flinched ''Don't touch me'' she rasped

Catra pulled her hand back, visibly pained by the words. ''Adora, please, let me explain''

Adora looked away again, trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes, despite everything, she couldn't bring herself to yell at Catra. She wanted to cry and scream at her, beg her to see different, find a way to get through to her. And yet, this time, she held back, she bottled it up, she didn't want to hurt herself again by looking into those mismatched eyes

''Princess'' Catra knew how much comfort she drew from that nickname ''Please, talk to me''

''I don't have anything to say to you'' she croaked, her voice exhausted from how much she'd cried

Catra felt another pang in her chest, she slunk back, not knowing what to say. For around a minute or two, she just sat there, opening her mouth to say something every once in awhile and then closing it in shame, her ears had drooped to her head again, her eyes conveyed nothing but regret. She knew there was no other way she could've done something, but seeing Adora like this, she wished there was

Adora remained turned over, she was aware of Catra still sitting there, still watching her, still trying to mess with her. She could feel her walls breaking again, Catra always managed to break them, she told herself she wouldn't talk to her, that she'd said what she had to say, and yet she still wanted to ask her

''How much of it was a lie?'' She bit back a sob as her voice cracked

Catra's eyes widened, her ears perked up again ''How much of what?''

''When you told me you loved me...was that another lie too?'' Tears were starting to prick the corners of Adora's eyes again, she hated how broken she seemed in front of Catra, she hated giving her the satisfaction of breaking her again, of using her again, of playing with her feelings again

Catra rubbed her arm ''Of course it wasn't, Adora, none of that was a lie...'' She answered truthfully

Adora turned over, propping herself up. She gave a small grunt of annoyance as she felt the cuffs around her hands

Catra felt another pang of guilt ''Please...can I...'' She reached out, using her nails to pick the locks and loosen the cuffs, a trick she'd learned during her own time here, she nearly winced as the red markings on Adora's wrists came into view

Adora tried not to cry again, she didn't know what to believe anymore

''They were gonna kill you...'' Catra tried explaining ''I didn't have a choice''

Adora looked up at her as she withdrew her hands

''I-I never wanted to join them, I never wanted to hurt you, I just- I saw what they were gonna do and I-I had to stop it'' Catra bit back a sob herself ''I'm gonna get you out of here okay? I've got a plan, we're gonna leave and get backup, and everything's gonna be fine''

Adora didn't respond, staring at the ground again

''Princess'' Catra's voice cracked ''I didn't mean any of that stuff, I couldn't stand saying it, I just didn't wanna see you get hurt'' She didn't reach out to hold her again, she knew she wasn't welcome near Adora right now, she just wanted her to know the truth

The blonde couldn't stand seeing Catra break like this. It was all starting to unravel, Catra was still with her, she was still on her side, she'd been the one too badly affected by the Fright Zone to believe it. She felt guilty herself as the feline choked out a sob, clearly distressed at what she'd lead them to. Adora instinctively tried to move her hands again, she tried to reach for Catra and hold her but she couldn't

''Catra'' She whimpered

It was one word, just one word, but it stopped Catra in her tracks, she looked at her again

Adora tried to push herself forward

Catra reached her hand out again ''Please...?'' She asked quietly

Adora nodded, and that was all the convincing Catra needed. She practically collapsed onto her as she wrapped her arms around her, pushing herself closer so she wouldn't hurt Adora. The blonde was crying again, soaking Catra's new Horde uniform in tears, the magicat ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed circles on her back ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' she repeated over and over again

''I'm the one who should be sorry'' Adora's voice was muffled by Catra's shoulder ''I should've figured out you were lying, I should've trusted you''

Catra clung to the crying princess ''Shhh, It's okay, It wasn't your fault'' Without thinking, Catra kissed her forehead, trying to calm her to the best of her ability, she could hold her now, she could keep her safe now, she could be there for her now, no one was there to stop her ''Shhh, It's gonna be okay''

Catra cupped her cheeks, looking into her exhausted eyes ''I'll find a way to get us out of here, I promise'' She pulled her close again, she didn't wanna let go

Adora was finally lulled to sleep as her head rested against her chest

It had been three hours, she had to leave, she couldn't let them wake up and find her like this

She withdrew herself propping Adora up against the wall, where she'd be comfortable, she was still sound asleep, like Catra hoped she would be

Catra cupped her face, she came closer, her lips brushing against Adora's in a small kiss

''I love you'' she whispered

She opened the forcefield again, looking back at Adora's sleeping form one more time. She wasn't gonna let anything happen to her, she was gonna get them out of here, she was gonna make sure they payed when she got the Princess somewhere safe

Her red cape curled around her as she felt cold again, the warmth she felt with Adora against her now gone

She had to get to that meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be an open ended oneshot for now since I can't commit to anything for the life of me (school be wildin') but I may revisit it at some point
> 
> They do end up escaping, I won't say if they're unharmed tho


End file.
